Fiery Moonlight
by KelticFlame
Summary: This is different, not you average fairy tale...infact...its not a fairy tale at all *evil laugh*


Caution: Just to be like everyone else, I don't own any of these characters. And just to warn everyone this is a completely transformed Serena. I mean.O.O! And just to warn the Darien/Serena fans. I have.twisted it around, and in this story Darien died two years ago, how I shall let you decide. This is a story dedicated to Rei and Serena, because I think there might be something happening between the two. And plus I like to be a little different. So, if you like the whole Darien/Serena happy ever after stories, this isn't one for you too read. So.anyways.beware.  
  
Serena woke to the sound of an alarm clock. It was the first time in history she had actually woke up on time. Yawning she crawled out of bed, across the floor and to the bathroom. Luna still sleeping on the bed didn't even notice the change of temperature as Serena's body heat went missing. Pulling herself up off the floor she reached out and grabbing her toothbrush began to brush her teeth. Today was an important day, graduation. It was hard to believe she had made it through high school and was now getting out of school finally. Out in the hall the phone rang and mouth full of toothpaste Serena picked up the receiver.  
  
"Ewo?"  
  
"Is Serena awake?"  
  
"Dish ish meh! Rei?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Serena I didn't recognize your voice. Is your mouth full of toothpaste again?" Rei said sounding as if she had been up for hours.  
  
"Yesh, hol' on." Serena ran to the bathroom and rinsing her mouth out ran back to the phone. "Okay, what's up Rei?"  
  
"I need you to stop by the temple before we meet today, I..I have something to give you" Rei hesitated, "Please don't let the others know, just come by before you go to meet them ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure Rei. I'll come by. But aren't you coming too?" Serena said pulling her hair back into a long braid instead it's usual meatballs as everyone so called them.  
  
"Well.I'll see you then!"  
  
Placing the receiver down on the hook Serena looked at herself in the hall mirror, then went into her bedroom to get dressed. Pulling out her school uniform, she shook her head and put it back in her closet. Then taking out a short blue dress with long flared vampire looking sleeve she slipped into it, and then rummaged in the bottom of the closet for her shoes. Taking out a pair of knee high blue velvet boots she slipped into them and headed downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen just as her mother was about to shout her name, she smiled at the look on her mother's face. Turning around so that her mother could see her new look she couldn't help but laugh. Going to the refrigerator and pulling out the orange juice and then grabbing a glass she poured herself some and sat down at the table. Yawning, she took a sip of her orange juice and nearly gagged at the sour mixture of it and her toothpaste.  
  
"Careful Serena.don't want to choke to death y'know" Sammy called out as he walked in from the living room. Grabbing a glass and pouring himself some orange juice too he sat down beside his sister and then really looked at her. "Wow, Serena! You, for once, look great! What happened to the meatballs? I can't call you meatball head now!"  
  
"That's right!" Serena said laughing and pointing at him, "Now you can't; now nobody can!" Leaping up, she knocked the chair over and fell and landed right on her butt. "Great, a new look, but I'm still a klutz!" Standing up she replaced the chair under the table and walked out the kitchen.  
  
"Serena? Will you be home for dinner? What should I make?" Her mom called out.  
  
"I don't know, just make something. I probably won't be home, so you guys eat without me!" She said running out the door and heading to Rei's house.  
  
Pacing back and forth Rei couldn't decide on whether or not she should tell Serena what she had wanted to tell her for so long. Hearing Serena walking down the hall, Rei positioned herself in front of the fireplace and sat down. Serena walked in and Rei almost fell off her seat. No longer wearing the meatballs that made Serena what she was, and her school uniform not present, Rei lost her breath. One long braid hung down between her slender shoulders and a dark blue dress and knee high boots was something Serena just didn't do. Rei notice she wasn't breathing and took a deep breath, hoping Serena hadn't noticed. Standing up she walked over to the blond and stood there looking at her.  
Smiling Serena couldn't believe the sight before her. Rei's eyes had never been so beautiful in the firelight. Rei had styled her hair into tiny curls which hugged her body. Her black dress clinging to every curve she had. Spiked high heels and fish net hose completed the outfit. Licking her lips softly Serena couldn't breath. It had been two years since Darien's death, and it had practically killed her. But standing in front of Rei, she couldn't help but want to kiss the dark haired ones lips. Shaking her head Serena smiled once more at Rei and held out her hand.  
Rei couldn't understand why Serena had always done this to her, then she realized why. She had always had feelings for the meatball headed brat. And since Darien's death, she couldn't bring herself to tell Serena how she felt. It was hard knowing that Serena was destined to be with Darien. Taking Serena's hand they walked outside and stood on the porch.  
  
"Serena I had something I wanted to tell you, and to give you. But I don't know if now is the right time, so if you don't mind, I would like to just wait. I hope you don't mind!" Rei was holding on to the column of the porch not wanting to look into those crystal blue eyes. Rei knew that once she looked into those eyes she would tell her everything.  
  
"Rei, it's ok. You don't have to tell me anything. Actually I was going to call you this morning and see if you would walk with me to the meeting? I..I didn't want to go alone y'know. Just feels weird now.now.that he's gone." Taking a deep sigh Serena walked over and wrapped her arms around Rei. "If it hadn't been for you, I don't know what I would have done. You helped me so much. C'mon, let's go meet the others." Grabbing Rei's arm Serena walked down the steps and pulling Rei behind her went to see the other scouts for the last time. 


End file.
